1st Juice Fanfic
by Sholu22
Summary: 1st intimate encounter between Juice and Celi  note, read Swag Match @  first and SOA Paragraphs by Celinda Luna .


The rain was coming down hard and fast just as Juice's house loomed in the distance. She'd been there several times before after working in the MC, but today was different. They'd spent and unknown amount of time just looking each other; she cleaning the bar, him sitting down at a table across the room with Chibs. They were talking about something, or rather Chibs was talking and Juice doing a poor job of actually listening. There was something about the way he looked at her. His eyes stared into hers but she felt as if they roamed all over her body. Starting with cleavage that slightly spilled over the black tank top, down her stomach, circling her hips, down her thick legs in skin tight skinny fit jeans, up again over her ass that every member glanced at, then tried to hide it. But she didn't want to be a Croweater, she wanted to be an Old Lady.

It was a manic shuffle getting bike in garage, closing it and making a mad dash for the house. Of course, the needed key was the last to be found. Rushing, they stood wet and panting in the kitchen, he at her right. He moved past her to offer her something when he slipped and fell. It was so sudden they both laughed at the same time. Suddenly she felt giddy and dared try her luck. She was able to take couple steps before falling on side facing him. Both crack up laughing, he asks her "Are you alright?" She almost breathlessly replied "Yeah, I'm fine". His next line caught her off guard, "Yeah, that you are." She felt herself catch her breath, wanting to be clear – "Even though I'm older?" "I told you, your age is just a number, that's all". He tried to get up and help her but he slipped again, falling on his butt. He grimaced a little, more embarrassed than actually hurt. It was her turn to ask if he was okay. "Yeah, may be we should just stay here a while." "I got a better idea", she said getting on all fours and crawling to the living room. Theres something about a woman on her knees that drives a man wild. She knew and knew that he knew the way he was looking at her. The same way he did earlier today but there was something even more primal in his eyes. There was hunger there, and it was going to be fed.

Chapter 2

She stayed on all fours, taking off items along to way. Maybe it was her own hunger, she felt feverish. As she was about to take off her jeans she felt his hands at her waist "Let me." She laid down on the dark blue carpeting at his hands circled the waist as she sensed earlier, pulling jeans and black lace panties off in one firm movement. Her bra matched with a front closure and with one hand he opened it, letting them free. She'd have to ask him about it some other time. Fully clothed, he leaned over her, filling her senses with the kiss. He then picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, laid her down on the bed and took off his cut and put it aside. She got up, picked it up off the carpeted floor and lovingly placed it on the back of a chair near the closet. Right then and there he knew she was the one. It wasn't a symptom of neatness, it was a sign of respect. She stood before him and helped him remove the rest of his clothes. She knew he was built and wanted her hands to run over every inch of that well-chisled, golden skin. He playfully tossed her back on the bed as he removed his boxers and climbed atop her. Just that simple contact made her regions simmer. His hands roamed to the other lips, making her gasp. As she looked into his eyes she knew he was gonna make her pay sweetly for the stunt she pulled (read Swag Match).

His movement was slow, reading her reaction. At first she appeared lost in thought. Then before she knew it, she felt herself arching her back. He felt her clit harden between his fingers as he told her "That's it, come for me. Come for me like I know you can, come hard." She found herself screaming at the top of her lungs, clawing the bedding, breast rising, body rocking to the induced orgasmic waves. She lain straight on the bed, spent. He leaned on his right side and brung his hand up, tasting her "Damn, you're good. Ever since you did that, all I ever thought about was getting more." She feigned a hurt look "What about me?" To which he replied by doing it again, this time painting her lips with her own juices. He'd never seen a woman taste herself. That shit turned him on in ways he couldn't even describe.

Turning her onto her stomach, he said "We're not done yet." Dragged her ankles to the edge of the bed, pulling her hips up to be on all fours again. He then proceeded to pound the hell out of her, she thought she couldn't scream anymore but she was wrong. His wasn't even out of breath when he asked her "Whose is it?, If you don't tell me, I'll stop." "No….No." "Then tell me." She hated having to talk during sex, it was always extra difficult to form sentences "It's ….it's ….it's …..yours! It's yours!" He was satisfied "What's my name, though?" she could feel the smile on his lips as he said it. She was delirous "Umm….Ahhhh…" He pulled out ¾ of the and stopped. "Juice! Juice! Don't stop, Goddamn you!" He placed his hands on her hips and drove it even deeper until neither one knew who screamed loudest;)


End file.
